Random Short Stories
by ImHavi
Summary: This is a crossover of D. Gray Man, FullMetal Alchemist, Black Butler and Batman and Robin... It's a crack fanfiction, nothing makes, nor does anything have to do with the story line. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Along with any other Random things!
1. Chapter 1

One day all the anime characters we know of were eating waffles. The End (and then Leah violently convulsed out of fear.)

* * *

><p>One day Allen and Kanda were in the water bottle factory searching for the philosopher's stone. Suddenly, the flame alchemist came out of nowhere with fullmetal and started PUNCHING ALAN'S SALAD. (Yes Allen has a salad) As Allen was screaming "NO, no why would you do that akhdfl dksj "<p>

"I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAAAAD," Cried Roy.

KANDA SUDDENLY DROVE UP IN THE BAT MOBILE AND ROBIN WAS LIKE OMG AND GOT THE MACHINE GUN AND STARTED SHOOTING UP THE SCENE.

Luckily since they are all main character, none of them actually got hurt.

Then, Ciel and Sebastian came out of nowhere and Sebastian heroically kicked the poor defenseless salad out of the way. Then Allen and Kanda skipped into the magically appearing sunset and soon got married and had 96.4 creepy children together. And one of them was a red Ferrari.

And then Ed and Roy couldn't decide what to do next, so they found the salad on the floor and started eating it. But not before finding its ketchup friend and brutally devouring them together.

But then next thing they knew, tons of water poured on their heads, therefore rendering the Colonel "useless." And Ed short circuited because he has circuits now. *nods*

Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian had been standing to the side, only now realizing that this was not the crime scene that the queen had ordered them to investigate, but a whole other freak show in general.

THE END.


	2. RolePlay with Al and Gil

So… This is my friend and I screwing around being derps. We were on Skype, being bored sad teen agers… I would be Alfred F. Jones (America) and my friend would be Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia). Enjoy~

**Alfred F. Jones (America):** ... DAMN IT IT"S NOT IN ENGLISH!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia):** .3.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia):?**

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **I'm looking for something and DAMIT this isn't in English either!

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgg

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **I'm about to kill somebody if I can't find one in English

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):**._. *backs away slowly*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **I found something that's in English, I'm all good now

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***holds shield* okay

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **No need to hold that shield Prussia

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **ssuuuuure

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **It's okay to put it down, I promise *Holds gun behind back*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuu

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **nein

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **I feel better holding it

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **It's okay to be afraid Prussia, I won't kill you. I'm just going to make you bleed a little*Cough Allot Cough*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** ... .

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***Walks toward you*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***holding sword nao* . back away bish

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Oh, no need to be holding that sword, It's not like I'm going to kill you with this gun * Pulls trigger back*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *ducks at last second* DAMMIT U GOT MY HAIR. It's on now *dashes and makes diagonal slash*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Shit! *Runs to the side and runs into the dark woods*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *stops and calls slendy to get you*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** bad move

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Don't call him)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (he's not in this)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (GOTT Damn you)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (fine)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *stops at the edge and turns back to get a slurpee* /I wonder how long hes gonna be in there/

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (LAWL C: better?)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** YOU BASTARD! COME FIGHT ME!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (And yes)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** LAWL NOPE!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *slurp*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Pulls Trigger at you again*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *hits my slurpee* ._. not cool man *chases u*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** This message has been removed.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** This message has been removed.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ( Lol)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Any ways)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *aims for ur face*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Climbs the nearest tree* HAHA YOU'LL NEVER GET ME! SHIT! *Loses footting and falls the 2 feet off the groun(yes two feet) And runs off more into the dark woods*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *watches u fall and laughs hysterically*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (oh sweet nostalgia :))

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (? And Lol, yes I know...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** SHUT UP DUDE! YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME NOW!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Runs into a bush, which you don't see which one*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *walks farther into the woods like an idiot and gets lost*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *shield and guard up*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Sees you and aims and pulls the trigger at your sword arm*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *hits* OWW F***ER!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *swears and wraps cape around injury*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *gets out without you seeing me, Finds my Katana by a tree* Hey, thats were it was *talks to self*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *hears u and stealthily sneaks up on u /is still hidden/*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Relized that I just lost where you were* Shit! *Talks to self, Puts up guard*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *aims for ur legs with a side slash*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Hears the leaves under your feet and half blocks your slash* Shit, I'm bleeding now.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** HAHA ZAS KARMA!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *offers u crotch cloth*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (WHAT THE HELL!?)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (wat .3.?)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** No thanks man, I think we are even, what do you think? I'll take you out for a dinner and a drink. *Holds out my left hand, which does not have the Katana*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Still has guard up in case you turn on me*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *pats u on the bak /hard/* KESESE sure!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Ow, and okay where do you want to eat? *walks with you to my car*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kese, how about applebees?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** No, I just had that two days ago, it wasn't as good as I hoped. How about Red Robins? Theres one near here

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** sure!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay! *Gets into Car* Off we go!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *one car ride to red robin later*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (We need a third person...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Any ways)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl ikr)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Random person/waiter: Hi, how may I help you two?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (i could add u to my rp group. they LOVE hetalia and roleplaying in general)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** I vant the steak

**Prussia (Valerie S):** and beer

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (That would be fun.)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** I'll have a hambuger with a coca too please.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Random person/waiter: Okay i'll bring the drinks out in a few

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Dude, no beer for you?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (/if only they were on/ we have 3 people including myself. Oh and u would meet my egypt and russia!)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (YAY!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** This message has been removed.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (do u get that system thing like i do?)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (What System thing?)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (okay nvm :3)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Have you finally stopped drinking beer dude?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (okay...?)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (GERMAN SPARKLE PAERT! PARTY PANTS! PARTY PANTS! PARTY PANTS!)

**Prussia (Valerie S):** (fine ima change it to beer . /mein sweet cocacola 3/)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Beer was fine dude)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *food arrives*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Thank you! *Starts to eat*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** So Prussia, hows life with Germany? *asks with mouth full of food but covers my mouth*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *devoures food and chugs down ze beer*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** hes too serious! how about u und canada?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Ummm... He doesn't talk to me really... But everytime England and I get into a fight Canada is the one who comes and stops us...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** oo i see

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *finishes food before u do*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Finish food after you*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** so are u and england, like, together?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Iggy and I? No, were not. I like someone else.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (HEHEHEHE YOU KNOW WHO!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl my charrie don't)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (what ever)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** who?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Vhy... Sorry Why, would I tell you

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** nevermind its none of my business

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah, any ways, want do you want to do now, dude?

**Gilbert** **Beilschmidt(Prussia):** well west's not home and i got some awesome first person shooter games (*blech* guys like them dont they? : P)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Yes they do, but does Prussia?) Sweet dude! Maybe after that we can go troll some people.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I have to send you this pic)

*** Alfred F. Jones(America) sent ***

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** or we can troll people on multiplayer kesese!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (T_T yes i saw that before)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** We could, but it's more fun to troll real people dude( Lol Dude) Like England... HEHEHE and then blame it on France.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** KESE or austria!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** o wait no...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yes Dude!... wait...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** What about Hungary?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *laughs* yeah let's NOT do that...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah... *Laughs akwardly* Anyways, what about... France or Italy? Or even your Brother, Germany?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Even though he isn't home

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese yess!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay, where is he at?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Pays the bill*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** hes probly over a ita-chans doing /it/

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** perfect chance!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (LOL...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl im horrible xD)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yes!

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***Leaves red robins and walks to my car* So to Italy's place than?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** yup!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (shut up and sleep with me shall nao play)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Lol... I wounder when thats going to play on my playlist...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Alright dude! Let us be going. *One car ride and two days later*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Not realy two)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Just an hour)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl) *stealthily runs to a window on the side of the house*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Runs after stelthily like too* Now what?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *looks in and sees them on the couch*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** first off *takes picture* send it to hungary...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** This message has been removed.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** secondly... *puts on jeff the killer mask*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Dude... Thats not cool...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese do u have a better plan?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yes wear this *Hands you a SlenderMan costume*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** It has a face mask along with things that well make you taller

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I hate when you wanna be under a blanket but it's too hot to be under one...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** This message has been removed.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (?)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *puts it on* (i KNOW right D: ) (skypes being a butt)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I know) Okay, now i'm just going to pick lock this lock...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Door unlocks and opens it slowly*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (ENGLAND YOUR 'PUB AND GO!' SONG IS NOT FITING!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *walks in*

*moments later u hear italy scream* (omg lawl)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *mein bruder starts shouting at me*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Shit, Man Prussia...*talks to self*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *hes kicks me out and i start laughing hysterically*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Walks into the house to help you*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... Or not... Hi Germany, Italy.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** This message has been removed.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *germany looks at u with a killers eyes*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** I'll just be leaving

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** With you brother.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *he slams the door shut*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Come on Prussia, were leaving

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** KESESE okay

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Back in the car* Well... Now what?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** England? kese

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay... Off we go than.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** By the way, England isn't someone you want to be around sometimes when he's mad...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (brb i need water .)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (okay, I do too, but it's too dark out)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (bak)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (okay)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Let's just hope he isn't drunk

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese what sortof thing should we pull on him?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Umm... Well... it's most likely tea time, and hes most likely making "scones" one of us can knock on hes door and the other can get in through the back and put something in them.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** You want to put something in hes tea and "Scones"? I'll knock on the door and talk to him about stuff.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Stops the car about 5 mins away from England's house*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *And Parks it*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** how about food coloring to make them look decent?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *starts to drve again*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** and a stone

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Oh, Now Shut up and sleep with me comes up...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay, find a good looking one though, i'll go knock on hes door. *I park the car turn it off and walk toward England's door and knocks*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** England: What do you want you git?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *runs to the bak*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I'm going to be talking to myseld .)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***goes in and u see me on the other side*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **Hi England, I thought I would stop by and say hi... I just dropped Prussia off at home.

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***England tells me to come in so I do.*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***The two of us start to talk*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***We walk into the living room*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***puts a rock in each scone and pours food coloring on them*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***sneaks out as quickly as possible while trying to be stealthy*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **This message has been removed.

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **( Lol)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **(dafu?)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***Yawns* Alright dude, I need to head home. Bye England.

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **England: Night America.

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***Walks out and walks around the house to the back so i can watch England without him knowing."

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **/kesese/

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IN THESE THINGS!

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **England: AMERICA! *England opens the back door* I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE YOU BRAT!

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **Well Shit...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***runs like hell* KESESE

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***England grabs my arm before I can run* DAMN YOU PRUSSIA!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** England: What did you do to my scones?

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **It was Prussia, he did it... I love you?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** This message has been removed.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** England: Don't I love you me, You could have killed me.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... Sorry...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Talking to myself .)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** This message has been removed.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** England: Go on you Git, Before I kill Prussia.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (YOU TOLLAY JUST RUINED WHAT I WAS SAYING!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (LAWL TOO BAD ]:))

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Come on Gilbert.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Walks away with you but not before yelling* BY THE WAY! WE PUT SOMETHING IN YOUR TEA THAT YOU DRANK!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Runs to the car*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese ur too slow but that was AWESOME

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Thanks Dude, any ways, I'm ready for bbed, you wanna stay the night? Or tomorrow face Germany?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese id rather stay over... itll take a day for my bruder to calm down

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah... Thats hoe England is normaly.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Back at my place*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (this has been going on for a while now...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *walks into my house* Alright man, up here is the guest room, were you'll be staying.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Walks you to the guest room

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** sweet! *falls on the bed*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Night Dude, *starts to walk out of the room*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** Nite Al!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Walks out of the room and Into my room*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** All right Al

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ~Next morning~ *Making Pancakes that aren't a fail*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *walks in yawning* oo so u can cook! kese

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Gives you my death glare* yes, I can cook

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** How many do you want?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** And what do you want on them?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** -3- i'll take 3 plain ones mr. grumpy

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Puts three on a plate*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** I'm not grumpy, now stupid up and eat. *Puts a fork with pancake on it in your mouth*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (stupid up? thats new xD)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *chokes* okay, okay!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (lol, I didn't know I typed that unti lyou said that)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (xDD)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Starts to eat my own pancake.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *eats* whats biting ur ass this morning, huh?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Nothing is biting my ass, 'Not yet at least' *Says to myself*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** fine... if u dont want to tell me then... *finishes the second pancake*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Then what? *Finishes my two pancakes and puts the plate in the sink*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** nevermind...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *finishes and washes my own plate*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Then what, Prussia? *Walks over to you*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** 'tis nothing... i wonder if West is up

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... Prussia, what is it?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Tell me NOW. *Says in a very frim voice*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (thats not the only think frim... Lol)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese oo pu-shy

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **( :C wut)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(Lol... I don't know)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Shut up and tell me god damn it, Prussia!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** 'twas nothing in the first place

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** mr. grumpy-in-the-morning

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I need my glasses...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Walks away*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Stay as long as you would like to.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *washes ur dishes* oh i plan to!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Whatever! *Walks into the bathroom and takes a shower*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *starts reminising about the good days for no reason to myself*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Finishes taking a shower and walks down stairs in my American Uniform*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** What are you doing?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *is now playing ur videogames* reminising

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** While playing my video games? *Sits next to you.*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** Yep! kesese

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... Anyways, want any coffee? *Gets up to make some coffee*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** nein, im good

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Want anything to drink?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** nein

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay dude.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** do u live with canada?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** No, I Use to though, but he lives with France now...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** oo i see...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah, why do you ask?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** well u two are brothers...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *walks back in with a cup of coffee*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah well the two of us aren't as close as you and Germany are now of days...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** i see...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** yeah...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *goes onto multiplayer mode and starts killing*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Dude, how long are you going to be here? *Walks away to put the cup away*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese until u or i get bored9brb)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **Whatever, anyways, HERO!

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***My dog Hero comes runing in from outside*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **Hi Hero, come on lets go eat. *Walks away to feed Hero*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **(brb)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(Mkay)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **(bak)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(Okay)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **(my grandmas having me try on Pants. at 12 in the morning

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** )

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(Lol, fun)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (yeah)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Anyways...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** more dogs .

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** I only have the one!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** better than west

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *I shout from two rooms over*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** he has three

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah, I know... Okay, go eat. *I walk back into the living room where you are*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** three dogs! u can't imagine the odor

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** which is why i like the basement

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah... We'll try to deal with England when he's drunk

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** and you have no chose to live in the basement or not.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese i guess

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah, any ways dude, you can always stay in that guest bedroom whenever you don't feel like being at Germany's

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (TODAY)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** This message has been removed.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ( Lol)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl okay)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (yeah... anyways)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** i prefer the basement i guess. it's very comfortable

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay dude

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Hero walks over to us, and I start to pet him*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *cough much better than russias house cough*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Lol... That it would be...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (YES)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** I have to take Hero for a walk, coming with me? Or you staying?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** It well be pretty boring at the house.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** ill come with..

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** okay

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Come on Hero

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** * walks toward to the door with Hero on a lashes*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *gilbird chirps* (i totally didnt forget gilbird *lies*)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Lier)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Hey, When did Gilbird get here? *Walks outside*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *looks confused* waddaya mean? hes always been here

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... I guess... I never realy saw him on your head...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** yeah he has that effect

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *gilbird chirps*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah... Any ways dude, what do you normal do at home?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Cont. to walk Hero into the woods*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** add to my awesome blog, bug austria, get hit with a frying pan, bug germany, get throw out, hang out with my cat, gilbird almost gets eaten, hang out with france and spain, go home, and write in my awesome diary... thats about normal i suppose

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl that took a while)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (That it did) You have a dairy dude?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** HAHA!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** yeah! it's awesome!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** i was so cute when i was little!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... I had a bunny with my half the time... I was also left home alone alot...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** aww a bunny!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yeah...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese i also had a bunny but he left... west says he'll come bak though!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... I'm, sure he won't dude...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** oh? why not?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... How long ago did he leave you?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** umm... a couple weeks ago... why?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... He might be dead dude...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** no he was too awesome to die

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Or Germany might have killed him or sold him...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** You keep telling yourself that dude

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** ...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl such innocence)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (yeah...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **Let's turn back.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I forgot we were on a walk and in the woods...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ( well in the woods part more...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** okay

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Back at America's house*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Now what dude?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** i guess i might as well go home .3. hopefully west isnt mad/decides not to kill me

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** You don't have to leave dude...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I'm tollay going to tell Prussia that i love him~Love America)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** aww have i grown on you?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kese

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (That work)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** No, it would just be lonely...

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Akwardly walks up stairs and into my room.*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** well u do have ur dog .3. isnt that what hes for?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Yes and No, but He doesn't talk back to me. *I sit on my bed*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***i look at you* ?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): **(lawl)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(Lol..)

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **What up dude?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***i sit down next to you*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **Hi... You want to know who I like dude? *Gets closer to you*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(AKWARD YAOIISH SCENE COMING UP!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia): ***backs up a bit* kesese who?

**Alfred F. Jones(America): ***Leans down a little too were our lip are almost touching but not yet* You... *I kiss you on the lips*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(lol... AKWARD!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *is slightly startled but kisses back harder*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl /nosebleed)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (LOL!, I KNOW RIGHT!)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Now what?)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *I pull away because of lack of air*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *looks at u with lust in my eyes*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I just locked my mouse...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *but turns away*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (OHH GOSH)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Whats wrong, Prussia?

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Ask in a sweetish voice*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese u shouldn't have done that *is now on top of u*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I couldn't find the '*' button because its dark in my room)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Gilbert...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (oh gawsh *majorly bleeding from the nose*)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *a blush forms on my face*

**Alfred F. Jones(America): **(Yeah... I know...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *falls over next to you* kesesese *laughs* can't do it *laughs in between words* ur face is just priceless! this from the hero! oh mein gott...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (mocking you xD in bed!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I'm like crying and laughing...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (XDD)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Oh my Gott...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (xDDD can't breathe)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ... Sh-Shut up!... *Turns head away from you but stays laid down*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *pushes u off bed* anyway xD

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Oww... Fuck You man, Fuck You.

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Slowly gets back up on my bed.*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (12:34!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl xD /still nosebleed)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I know... Same...)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Anyways...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kesese well if u want it, i /could/ spend another night. west won't miss me

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** .. I-If You want to... I mean... That would be nice... *Starts to blush again*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *And looks away akwardly*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** kese and i though i was cute!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Turns to you and kisses you again*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *lightly pushes u down onto the bed still kissing*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (FUck... OWWW... IJUST SMACKED MY SELF IN THE HEAD...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (XDDDDD that made my night!)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** *Moans into the kiss*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (Owwww... My head...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** *goes right for ur pants*

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I don't knwo what i'm saying!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (ohonhon)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Gil-Gilibert...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (THE END)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (kesesesesese)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (lol, wow...)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (lawl seriously i dunno wat to do for this part xD)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (I'm going to make that into a fanfiction... And because I've read Yaoi I can help... AKWARD!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (xDD)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** (But I don't really feel like it... Any ways... The End! I'll send you when I'm done with the fanfction!)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** (mkay :3 imma go to bed now then cuz im sure my granmas gonna yell at me any sec..)

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** Okay, night than, Prussia!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** nite al!

**Alfred F. Jones(America):** ...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia):** kesese


End file.
